The present invention relates to an oral care implement. In particular, the present invention relates to an oral care implement which is capable of delivering an oral care fluid, such as a liquid formulation, for example a mouthwash or mouth rinse, into the oral cavity of a user.
It is known to provide a variety of different toothbrush configurations in which a substance is stored with the toothbrush for delivery to the head.
The present invention aims to provide an oral care implement which can reliably store a fluid active, for subsequent delivery to the head, under a variety of different environmental conditions of varying atmospheric pressure and/or ambient temperature without inadvertent leakage of the fluid from the oral care implement or inadvertent contamination of the stored fluid active.
The present invention further aims to provide such an oral care implement which can reliably store a free-flowing liquid active without inadvertent leakage of the liquid from the oral care implement.
The present invention further aims to provide such an oral care implement which can be manufactured at low cost.
The present invention further aims to provide such an oral care implement which can provide a controlled dose of the fluid active to the head.